Rainy Day Love
by kyoruxhibana
Summary: Yamamoto and Tsuna alone on a rainy day. Well sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Rainy Day Love

**Authors:** Hibana and Kyoru

**Pairings:** YamamotoxTsuna with slight hints of BianchixReborn and slight GokuderaxTsuna

**Summary: **Yamamoto and Tsuna alone on a rainy day. Well sort of.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, fluffyness, and slight cursing

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

Today was a rainy day in Namimori. The rain seemed to pour constantly down with no end in sight. A boy with brown hair, that seemed to stick up everywhere, walked down the road with the umbrella in one hand to cover his head and grocery packages in the other.

"Mou! Why do I have to go shopping for Reborn! And in the rain no less! If he hadn't fired at Lambo then the wall would have never had to have a big gaping hole in it."

Tsuna sighed. "Really sometimes Reborn has to learn how to have some restraint."

'Ara? Isn't that Yamamoto? What is he doing out here in the rain by himself?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Who knows. Why don't you go check. He is a part of your family. And as part of your family, it is _your_ duty to watch out for the others since you _are _the boss." A voice replied, interrupting Tsuna's trail of thought.

"Yeah...." Tsuna paused. He quickly spun around.

"Hiiiiii~! Reborn! Where did you come from? Weren't you just at home? Wait, if you were going to come, why didn't you just go shopping by yourself!?" Tsuna exclaimed to the smaller hitman.

"Saa na." Reborn smirked, "It's a mystery." He finished as he walked away leaving Tsuna alone in the rain.

Tsuna sighed as he watched his tutor walk away. Making up his mind, he walked towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna paused to hold up the umbrella over Yamamoto's head, "What are you doing out here by yourself in the rain?" he questioned.

"Oh Tsuna. Yo! Um... nothing really. I was just training for baseball, but then it started to rain. So I'm just waiting for the rain to stop."

An awkward silence formed around them. The raindrops falling off the umbrella isolating them from the rest of the world.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna started, effectively breaking the awkward silence. "You really shouldn't overdo it. If something were to happen to you then I..." Tsuna trailed off, letting the thought hang.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind," Tsuna answered back hastily, "Anyways you really shouldn't overdo it."

"Don't worry, I won't overdo it." Yamamoto assured him, "By the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Ah, I had to buy some stuff for Reborn." Tsuna responded holding up the once forgotten grocery bags.

"Oh the kid, I see."

"Hehe, well Yamamoto-kun I really should go now." Tsuna said while dusting his pants off, "Make sure you take care of yourself, okay? Everyone would be worried if you got sick."

'Well actually _I_ would be worried' Tsuna silently thought.

"Okay thanks Tsuna. You take care too."

"Um..."

"Is there something bothering you Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned as he began to worry over Tsuna's health.

"Here Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna said, shoving the umbrella into Yamamoto's hand.

"Ah, Tsuna! I can't take this, you'll get soaked. Don't worry about me at all. Just be careful on your way home." Yamamoto said as he attempted to give the umbrella back.

"It's alright, you need it more then me." Tsuna reasoned.

Tsuna decided to use this time to hastily retreat from an unavoidable argument that was sure to happen over the umbrella. Unfortunately as all the forces of the universe seemed to be against Tsuna today, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Itai..." Tsuna moaned. 'How the heck did I trip on nothing!?' he wondered.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he reached out to help the other one up.

"Yeah...I think so." Tsuna replied feeling his face go red.

"That's good!" Yamamoto said with a smile as he helped Tsuna dust himself off.

"Hehe, sorry about that"

"Nah, it's okay as long as you are alright."

"Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna began looking up at the older boy.

"Well I guess you should be going, I'm sure the kid will want his stuff soon." Yamamoto stated cutting off Tsuna. "And take the umbrella. You need it way more then me."

"But...."

"Just go. I'll be fine. After all I am the Rain Guardian."

Tsuna looked up at the umbrella that Yamamoto had given back to him. He tipped the umbrella back just enough for him to look at the sky. The rain continued to pour down on Namimori, showing no sign of letting up.

"Maybe I'll stay after all. After all, won't it be lonely for you to be here by yourself? And we do only have one umbrella. I'll feel guilty if I just left you here alone."

"You sure you want to?" Yamamoto questioned, curious as to what changed Tsuna's mind.

"Yeah. Are you thirsty?" Tsuna asked, "I bet you're cold right? I'll go buy us some hot coffee then."

"But Tsuna..."

"It's okay, after all the vending machine is right there, plus I have a hood on my raincoat, so it will shelter me." Tsuna reassured the other boy as he proceeded towards the vending machine.

The trip towards the vending machine proved to be quite an adventure for Tsuna. After nearly tripping over the wet and slippery sidewalk, he finally reached the vending machine. It took him several moments to dig through his pockets for the leftover change he had received from the cashier. Finally, he was able to fish out two 100 yen coins and two 20 yen coins from his pocket. Feeling accomplished he put in the first 120 yen and pushed his choice. The machine released his drink.

Tsuna smiled to himself as he bent down to lift the hatch, only to discover that the machine had given him _Calpis_ instead. Sighing, and cursing his luck, he put the _Calpis_ on the side and inserted another set of 120 yen. This time he pushed on _Calpis_ instead of the hot coffee. Sure enough, a can of hot coffee came tumbling down. Congratulating himself for being able to buy a can of coffee, he inserted a 500 yen coin and bought another can.

He quickly made his way back, the _Calpis _can sitting forgotten next to the machine.

"Here you go! It's nice and warm." Tsuna said while he handed the hot coffee can to Yamamoto.

"Thanks." Yamamoto opened the lid and took a sip from the can.

"Wow, it looks like the rain will never let up." Tsuna commented as he tightly gripped the can in an attempt to keep warm.

"Yeah, but it is kind of nice."

"Hmm, it's like all the bad things are being washed away."

"Yeah, that's true it's so relaxing"

"Ne, Yamamoto, is there anything bothering you?" Tsuna suddenly asked. "After all you are always helping us out. And then I got you involved with the mafia..."

"Of course I'm fine! And this mafia game is fun, so you don't have to worry." Yamamoto stated trying to reassure the smaller boy.

"But Yamamoto!" Tsuna protested, "Last time because of me you got hurt, and then the other times. And that time with Squalo. It's all my fault..."

Yamamoto swiftly pressed his pointer finger over Tsuna's lips, effectively silencing the other boy. "Its okay Tsuna, I'm here for you and I wanted to help you in all those rough times, so it's okay really."

Tsuna felt his face go red. "Yamamoto....Um.....Yamamoto..."

"Tsuna, you okay? Your face is red." Yamamoto asked, his voice full of concern.

"Um... yeah I think so" Tsuna muttered. 'Why the heck am I turning red!? I like Kyoko-chan, don't I?' Tsuna questioned himself.

"Well if you say so then." Yamamoto still unconvinced, decided to let it go.

"Um yeah..." Tsuna said, still unable to form complete sentences. 'But then that would mean I like Yamamoto-kun! But that's definitely not possible after all he's nice and all. Plus he's my guardian. And he understands me the best, and he's really cute...Wait!' Tsuna paused as he contemplated what he had just thought.

"I so did not just think that!" Tsuna yelled, startling poor Yamamoto.

"Tsuna? You sure you're okay? Is something bothering you?"

"No-nothing is bothering me..." Tsuna stated nervously.

"Really now?" Yamamoto said his eyes narrowing a bit showing that he wasn't buying Tsuna's answer.

"Yeah..." Tsuna sighed, "You aren't convinced at all, right?"

"Nope not one bit your voice was cracking a little bit, it's easy to tell when you're lying."

"Hehe... Yamamoto is really observant."

"Ah you have to be in baseball, it's important."

"That's why Yamamoto-kun is a really good and irreplaceable baseball player to Namimori middle." Tsuna stated happy to move on to a different topic.

"You know Tsuna, if something is on your mind you can tell me. It isn't good to bottle things up. You could get sick from worry." Yamamoto said with a serious expression on his face.

'Well here goes nothing then' thought Tsuna. "Well actually recently, I've been getting these really weird thoughts..."

"Really like what?"

"Um... well... um recently er... I...um.. thought that you know um... Yamamoto-kun looks kind of cute, yeah! And that's probably why all the girls like you." Tsuna said hoping his half-lie would convince Yamamoto.

"Hmmm, really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Tsuna said smiling.

"Wow, thanks. But really you seem more of the cute one, Tsuna" Yamamoto replied as he patted Tsuna's soft brown hair.

"Um..." Tsuna stuttered turning red from the compliment.

"Hmmm?"

"That..that's not true. I'm not cute at all. After all everyone calls me Dame-Tsuna and I get bullied a lot... so no one likes me at all.... I don't have any charming points..." Tsuna trailed off a sad smile on his face.

"That's not true Tsuna. You have a lot of charming points. You're cute, you're nice, good with kids, you care for your friends and family, and you're still growing stronger. If that's not charming points, then I don't know what are." Yamamoto stated hoping to cheer the other one up.

"Thanks Yamamoto, but let's face it, I'll always be Dame-Tsuna no matter what." Tsuna said as his eyes grew watery.

Yamamoto gripped Tsuna's shoulders and gave him a little shake, forcing Tsuna to pay attention. "That's not true Tsuna! Stop putting yourself down! You're much better than what you give yourself credit for. It doesn't matter what others think of you, but what you think of yourself!" Yamamoto stated bringing Tsuna back to reality.

"Thank you... Yamamoto-kun. Haha, I've been nothing but a bother to you, haven't I? I actually wanted to help you with anything, but you always seem to help me with all my problems." Tsuna said while wiping some of the tears away that had spilled during Yamamoto's speech.

"You're not a bother. I like helping people out. And if I have any problems, I know who to go to right?" Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna.

"You really are a Rain Guardian. Yeah, and I'll do my best to help Yamamoto-kun too." Tsuna said, smiling back at Yamamoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the bushes on the left side of Yamamoto and Tsuna

"They are both so dense. They should just hurry up and get together already, right Reborn-san." A woman with a good figure and pink hair stated to Reborn.

"Ah, maybe we should give them a little push then, huh Bianchi." The smaller man replied.

"What do you suggest, Reborn-san?"

"Hmm, how about we make it into a dangerous situation? That's always fun." Reborn said smirking.

"Sure Reborn-san, shall I blow up something, or throw my Poison Cooking at them?"

"Why not both?"

"Very well Reborn-san." Bianchi said as she proceeded to light up some dynamites she swiped from Gokudera.

Reborn smirked as he watched Bianchi light the dynamite and throw it in Yamamoto's and Tsuna's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!

The loud explosion resonated through out the area. Yamamoto acted quickly and grabbed Tsuna throwing his body on top of Tsuna "What was that!?" Yamamoto questioned as he observed the area.

"Hiiiii! Yamamoto are you alright?" Tsuna asked from underneath Yamamoto.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Yamamoto questioned as he helped pulled Tsuna up after deeming the area to be safe again.

"Yeah I'm fine since Yamamoto protected me. But I wonder what that was?" Tsuna wondered as he graciously accepted Yamamoto's help.

"Who knows." Yamamoto said, still wondering where the explosion originated from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly these boys are so hopeless." Bianchi stated clearly frustrated at the lack of progress they were making. She lighted up more dynamites and threw them again in Yamamoto and Tsuna's general direction.

"Let me help, I know what to do." Reborn said after Bianchi threw the last of her dynamites.

""Reborn~!" Bianchi said as a girly background with sparkles seemed to appear behind her.

Reborn smirked at Bianchi before putting Leon on his finger. The small green lizard quickly transformed into a small green gun. Reborn brought the gun upwards, took aim towards Yamamoto's forehead, and pulled the trigger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bullet seemed to pass Tsuna by in slow motion before it hit Yamamoto right on the forehead.

"Reborn! Make Tsuna mine with my dying will!" Yamamoto yelled as a weird reddish orange flame formed on his forehead where the bullet had entered.

"HIIIIIIIIII!! Yamamoto! REBORN!!!" Tsuna yelled out knowing full well that his home tutor was responsible for his friend's current state.

Reborn smirked. The outcome was so much more interesting then he had first predicted.

"REBORN! What did you do to Yamamoto!" Tsuna questioned, knowing that Reborn could hear him.

Reborn seeing that his student was getting frustrated decided to reveal himself. He sat on Bianchi's shoulder as she made her way towards Tsuna, who was desperately trying to dodge Yamamoto.

"Hmm? I didn't do anything." Reborn stated while looking at Tsuna from on top of Bianchi's shoulders with an innocent expression.

"Then why did Yamamoto just say that!?" Tsuna demanded.

"I don't know but I would start running if I were you." Reborn stated calmly as he gestured towards Yamamoto, who seemed intent on making Tsuna his.

"Hiiii!!! Stop Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in a desperate attempt to stop Yamamoto. He quickly decided to run off, but ended up tripping over the air, yet again. 'Out of all the times, why did I have to trip now!?' Tsuna asked himself.

Yamamoto who had now easily caught up with Tsuna threw himself on top of the smaller boy. Quickly flipping Tsuna over, he pushed his lips over Tsuna's.

Tsuna stayed there in a state of shock. Then Yamamoto decided to deepen the kiss effectively shutting off Tsuna's brain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gokudera was bored. He really wanted to do something, and the blasted rain wasn't doing anything to ease his boredom. Finally, he decided to seek out his precious Jyuudaime. He had gone over his house only to find out that Reborn had sent him out shopping. Politely declining Nana's offer to wait for Tsuna to return he wandered out into the now empty streets of Namimori.

He sighed. After walking around for an hour, he was starting to get thirsty. He stopped at the next vending machine he saw. (Well at least he thought it was the next vending machine the rain was really making it hard to make out anything) A few moments later cursing could be heard as he realized that he had left his money at home. Sighing he knelt down only to spot an unopened bottle of _Calpis_. Examining the bottle to make sure that it was safe to drink, he popped open the top and began to gulp it down.

BOOM!

The explosion sent Gokudera into an defensive mode as he quickly surveyed the area. After realizing that he really couldn't see anything at all because of the rain he ran in the direction of the explosion hoping that Jyuudaime wasn't involved at all.

Upon arriving there, the first thing that he saw was the Baseball Freak on top of his precious Jyuudaime. Wait. The Baseball Freak was _kissing_ his precious Jyuudaime!!

_What. The. Fuck!?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck!? Baseball freak get off of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Finally." Bianchi said clearly satisfied with the outcome.

Reborn just smiled towards them happy to have gotten some free entertainment.

"Reborn-san! Aneki! What is going on here!? Why is the baseball freak kissing Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera asked his sister (who was wearing her goggles so Gokudera didn't faint upon seeing her) and Reborn.

"Who knows." Reborn said mischievously clearly enjoying the situation more so now that Gokudera had arrived.

"Hayato, don't interfere with their true love." Bianchi commanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna eyes widen. He couldn't believe that Yamamoto, the usually calm carefree Yamamoto, regretted not making Tsuna his. Tsuna realized that his body had gone into a state of shock, and couldn't fight Yamamoto. Tsuna paused. Wait, was that a tongue he just felt on his lips!?

"What the fuck!? Baseball freak get off of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice resonated through out the area.

Yamamoto broke from his trance. (the bullet having worn off a few moments ago)

"Sorry about that Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he helped Tsuna up with a guilty expression.

Tsuna allowed Yamamoto to help him up. 'That was my first kiss.' Tsuna thought as he brought his pointer finger to his lips.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay!? Get away from him you stupid Baseball Freak!" Gokudera said while shoving Yamamoto out of the way.

"Itai..." Yamamoto moaned as he nursed his now bruised arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright Gokudera-kun." Tsuna assured the overprotective boy. Tsuna quickly glanced at Yamamoto's direction. "Gokudera-kun can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"O-okay, if Jyuudaime says so." Gokudera said hesistant to leave the two alone.

"Yamamoto...what....what was that about?" Tsuna asked him once Gokudera had left them.

"I don't know. Well I guess when the kid shot me, my regret was that I didn't tell you how I felt, and well I usually express my feelings in actions better then words..." Yamamoto said turning red as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um...is that how you really feel Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned nervously.

"Yeah..." Yamamoto responded as he continued to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Well, um...the truth is I think I might feel the same way with you. Earlier...that was why I was acting strange..." Tsuna said his head bowing down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Yamamoto said suddenly very happy.

"Yeah, plus the kiss earlier I kind of enjoyed it." Tsuna said. After some serious thought, Tsuna had realized that he really did enjoy the kiss even if it was a shock at first.

"Cool. So its okay if i kissed you again?" Yamamoto asked, trying not to look to eager.

"Yeah, I think I'll like that." Tsuna said smiling as he shut his eyes.

Yamamoto grinned as he pulled the shorter boy closer. He swiftly captured Tsuna's lips again. Tsuna turning red, put his arms around Yamamoto and brought him closer.

Reborn smirked. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he broke the news to Hibari and Mukuro. Ah, life was so much fun when you have a adorable student to torture daily. Reborn concluded.

~The End~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hibana: Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Although it was a bit long. *looks at original rp script* What! It was only 2 pages how the hell did it turn out to 10 pages!? It was fun though. Don't forget to R&R! And hope to see you soon w

Kyoru: I'd like to say that this was soooooooo much fun and that i'm trying to work on a sequel so stay tuned! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Rainy Day Love

**Authors:** Hibana and Kyoru

**Pairings:** 8027 and slight ReboFon, 1869, 5927, 1827, 6927

**Warnings:**Shounen-ai, fluffyness, and this chapter contains complete and utter crack.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

In the quiet streets of Namimori, a single baby walked alone with intent all of his own. A mischievous grin lay upon his face as he entered Namimori middle school. A young boy lay on the roof sleeping without a care in the world, until that little baby came. After telling the boy the most horrible news, the baby left grinning the whole way down. To the young boy this news was definitely surprising, to think that the young herbivore was with the carefree baseball herbivore. A single yellow bird flew over the still blue sky as Reborn made his way out of the school. He continued to smile that mischievous grin as he made his way to his next destination.

It's so much fun to have students to torture.

Reborn continued to walk until he reached home, there in the living room was his precious play toy and his other student planning something.

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun what do you feel like doing tonight?" his precious toy, Tsuna, asked.

"Hmm, how about we just go out to eat?"Yamamoto casually suggested.

"Okay that sounds good," responded Tsuna smiling

"Okay then it's a date!" replied Yamamoto grinning.

* * *

Pineapple?

Yes, the baby's next destination was to go see Mukuro to tell him the happy news as well.

"Kufufu~ well this is a surprise who would have ever thought that the Vongola boy would do such a thing when he knows that he belongs to me." Mukuro said, an evil grin on his face, "I guess I should go take back what is mine."

Reborn just smirked as he walked away mission accomplished.

* * *

Outside the Sawada household, three strange teens were spying in the window.

"Jyuudaime, why are you with that Baseball Freak!"The first teen grumbled, "And why are you guys here!" he yelled while pointing a finger at them.

"Kufufufu~ that's none of _your_ concern. Besides I can ask you the same question," the second teen answered.

"I asked you first!" yelled Gokudera, the first teen (if you hadn't already guessed).

"Both of you shut up before I bite you to death." the third teen snarled.

"Oya oya is that a challenge, _Kyouya_?" said Mukuro, the second teen, getting ready to fight.

"Shut-" Hibari Kyouya, the third teen, started before being cut off by the door opening revealing Yamamoto and Tsuna, both looking extremely happy.

"Well, see you tonight then Tsuna," said Yamamoto while kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm." Tsuna replied as he blushed a little bit, the three boys in the bushes glaring at Yamamoto's backside as he left. Tsuna sighed to himself as he walked back inside, still in a daze over Yamamoto's invitation.

The three boys sat there looking at one another shocked over what they had just witnessed.

"Man! I can't take this!" Gokudera finally said, interrupting the silence, "That Baseball Freak is all over Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufu~ Well, then how shall we make him pay?" asked Mukuro. A silence fell over the three of them again as they began to formulate a plan.

_Click._

Gokudera gulped. He knew that click anywhere. It was a click from a gun. Hesitantly he looked up only to meet face to face with a familiar green gun.

"Oi, can I pull the trigger? I don't like trespassers." the little hitman said, as he pointed his gun to Gokudera.

"Re-Reborn-san! We weren't doing anything bad!" Gokudera stammered, "We just don't like the fact that the Baseball Freak is with Jyuudaime." Gokudera finished hoping that Reborn put away his gun soon.

"Weren't you the one who told us about this, Arcobaleno?"Mukuro asked curious as to what Reborn had planned.

Reborn smirked, "Yes I was. It's about time that you guys showed up."

A long period of silence followed.

"Hah?" all three boys said at the same time, clearly confused at Reborn's statement.

"But I thought you were in favor of him, baby. After all, isn't he your student?" Hibari questioned.

"Yes, he is my student; however, I was never in favor of him." Reborn coolly replied.

"So you're here to help us then?" asked Mukuro.

"Ah." replied Reborn, clearly having fun messing with their minds.

"Kufufufu~ well this will be most helpful," Mukuro said an evil smile forming on his face, "In that case gather around, I have an idea." The three of them gathered around plotting their master plan to separate Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Reborn chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to see these events unfold.

* * *

Yamamoto sat down in the restaurant. He just couldn't wait! Sitting there waiting in a nice restaurant for Tsuna to come, felt like an eternity.

"Ah sorry I'm late Yamamoto! There were several incidents that I had to tend to." Tsuna said as he quickly sat down.

"Nah that's okay, at least you made it." Yamamoto replied as he smiled glad to see Tsuna's face.

"That's true. You look good Yamamoto." Tsuna complimented him with bright smile on his face.

"Hmm, oh thanks. Haha, you look good too." replied Yamamoto smiling back at him.

Gokudera growled. How dare the Baseball Freak get comfortable with _his_ Jyuudaime. "Well? Are we going to do this or what?" he snarled to the others. The faster they went through with the plan, the faster the Baseball Freak separated from his Jyuudaime.

"Alright, we'll get started now." Mukuro said as he tripped one of the waitresses.

"About time." Gokudera grumbled and went to kidnap one of the chefs.

"Hurry up and do your job, _Kyouya_." Mukuro commanded as he chopped the back of the waitress's neck rendering her unconscious.

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do." Hibari snapped back as he went to go kidnap a waitress.

After stealthily capturing the two waitresses, Hibari and Mukuro proceeded to drag them to the back of the restaurant. They quickly stripped them of their uniforms and sat them against the wall.

"Are you guys re-"Gokudera busted the back door open and paused as he glanced to Mukuro then to Hibari, then to the two girls lying on the ground in their undergarments- unconscious?

"Hmm…maybe a chef uniform would have been better." Mukuro pointed out as he glanced at Gokudera's uniform he took from the chef (who he hid in the Janitor's closet).

"Why did you two knockout waitresses! Why not the waiters?" Gokudera asked dumbfounded as to why they would do such a thing.

"Because I overheard the owner saying that the waiters were all sick. They only had two girls working on the floor tonight." Mukuro answered casually, well as casually one could in his uniform.

'_What kind of restaurant is this?'_ Gokudera thought as he eyed Mukuro's and Hibari's outfits, '_Thank goodness I don't have to wear that.'_

"Can we hurry it up?" Hibari said in a tone indicating he was quite irritated. Every moment they spent discussing this, the more _his_ Herbivore and the Baseball Herbivore spent together.

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder when they are going to bring the menus."Yamamoto wondered as he played with his utensils.

"I don't know…by the way how did you hear about this place?" Tsuna asked eager to get a conversation started.

"The kid mentioned it to me. Said it was a special restaurant, or something."

"Re-Reborn did!"

"Yeah. Why is there a problem?"

"No, there is no problem." Tsuna reassured him. '_At least I hope there won't be._' he thought silently hoping their night would be uninterrupted.

"Ah, okay then." Yamamoto said letting the subject drop.

"Here are your menus, sirs." A voice interrupted preventing any further conversation between the two.

"Ah thanks." Yamamoto smiled and gratefully took the menu.

"Tha-"Tsuna froze as he looked up only to meet with the face of Mukuro. Only Mukuro wasn't wearing his usual attire. His hair was the same except he now had two pineapple clips holding up his bangs on each side and was wearing a pink headband with frills. His Kokuyo uniform and t-shirt were replaced with a maid outfit. There was a collar with frills along with a big black bow in the middle. The sleeves were long with frills at the end and a black ribbon tied in a bow on each cuff. The outfit itself stopped at Mukuro's thighs and had frills at the end. A big black ribbon tied in the back to hold up the frilly white apron in the front. Overall Tsuna couldn't get over how frilly the outfit was. Even the high white socks he was wearing had frills in it. And was that lipstick!

"What are you doing here Muku-"Tsuna began after recovering over the shock of seeing Mukuro in _that_ outfit.

"I beg your pardon? I believe you have the wrong person, my name is …Mu-, err…Kuro-chan," Mukuro said in a high pitch feminine voice cutting off Tsuna.

"….Kuro-chan?"

"Yes, Kuro-chan. Now then, I shall leave you two alone for now." Mukuro bowed, gave a quick wink towards Tsuna and left.

"Hmm, Yamamoto, what are you ordering?"

"I don't know. That waitress gave me a weird menu…"Yamamoto trailed off as he scrunched up his eyebrows to figure out the words. "K-O-T-O-N-O-U-EE-O?" Was it his imagination or did that second to the last letter look like the kanji for iru? He paused as he glanced at the word again.

'_κοτόπουλο__' _

Frowning he glanced down to the next item.

'_βοδινό__' _

"Aha!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "This menu is in Greek. I recognize that weird 'B' letter."

"Greek? Well do you want to share mine?" Tsuna offered. '_What the heck? Why did Mukuro hand Yamamoto a Greek menu? He knows that we don't speak let alone read it…'_ Tsuna thought, '_I wonder why he's here?'_

"Sure. Let me just shift my chair closer so that I can see."

"O-Okay." Tsuna felt his face go red. '_Yamamoto and I are going to share a menu! We're going to be really close together!' _Tsuna felt his heart beat faster.

* * *

"Who…who are you two! Where are Yuri and Mikoto?" The owner questioned as he stared at Hibari and Mukuro.

"They had to leave. Their mother is out with a fever and requested that we take their place."Mukuro coolly responded.

"…both of their mothers, at the same time?"

"…yes? They play blackjack together, so they must have caught each other's cold." Mukuro covered up hoping that the owner will buy it.

"…Yuri's mom is on a cruise in the Caribbean now…"

"…"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death. We are taking their shifts; do _you_ have a problem with that?" Hibari growled at the owner, his tonfa at the owner's neck.

"Um…no sir. Carry on. You guys are doing a te-terrific job."

"Good." Mukuro nodded as he turned to watch how Yamamoto was doing.

Was Yamamoto leaning towards _his _precious Tsuna?

_Oh. Hell. No._

Growling Mukuro grabbed another menu and shoved it into Hibari's chest. "Take this to where that idiot and Vongola are."

"Don't tell me what to do." Hibari hissed back.

"Just hurry, at this rate we'll never break them apart! Yamamoto was supposed to get frustrated and we were supposed to continue to frustrate him until he cracked. Then we were supposed to proceed with the second part of the plan. They weren't supposed to be that close together, ever!"Mukuro ranted, "At any rate just go, unless you want to see them kiss?"

Hibari stood there silently clutching the menu. His rage showing through his eyes.

* * *

Yamamoto smiled to himself as he brought his chair closer to Tsuna. He leaned over to see the menu. Or, at least he would of, if it weren't for a brown menu coming between him and Tsuna.

"Here. Is. Your. Menu." Hibari growled as he shoved the menu in Yamamoto's face before moving towards Tsuna and pushed his chair further from Yamamoto.

"Um…Thanks?"Yamamoto said still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"Tsuna yelled in fear.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "…Yes?"

"Uh-"Tsuna began and stopped. '_What the heck are you wearing!'_ was what he wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out. However, it really wasn't his fault, how would one go about asking that question to Hibari in the first place?

After all Hibari was wearing something completely, well, not Hibari. He had a pink headband with white frills. His Namimori Uniform was currently replaced with a pink maid outfit. His collar was pink with white frills and a big white bow in the middle. The sleeves were short with frills at the end. He wore white gloves with frills on the cuffs of each side. The outfit itself stopped at Hibari's thighs and was well, poofier than Mukuro's. A big white ribbon was tied in the back to hold up the frilly pink apron in the front with. On the apron were two heart shaped pockets. His socks were white with heart shaped decorations on each side.

As Tsuna gave one more glance at Hibari's outfit, he couldn't help but think that there was something really wrong with this restaurant's uniforms.

* * *

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"Tsuna's voice rang through the restaurant.

"…Yes?"

'_What does he think he is doing revealing himself to them!'_Mukuro thought as he stomped towards Hibari.

"Ah, Kyou-chan there you are~"Mukuro interrupted, "Come along, Table 5 is waiting for their order."

"…"Hibari stood there silently, a dark shadow covered his face as he shook with anger.

"…Kyou-chan?"Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, this is Kyou-Kyouto Hibari. Yes, Kyouto Hibari. For short we all call her Kyou-chan. Since she absolutely hates her last name, but calling her by her first name, Hibari isn't so bad either."Mukuro lied with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"I'll bite you-"

"Um, excuse me, Kyou-chan." Yamamoto interrupted before Hibari could say his famous catchphrase.

'_Yamamoto you are really something to call Hibari that' _Mukuro couldn't help but think.

"Could I get another menu? This one is written in a language that I can't read."Yamamoto pointed to one of the items reading 'خنة' in Arabic

"I-"

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii Itsumo kawara-"_A familiar song played cutting off Hibari.

Hibari reached into one of the heart shape pockets and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he answered. "Hibari."

"Kyou-san!"A muffled voice said.

Mukuro slapped his forehead. Now their cover was definitely in danger of being revealed! After all, how many people put that stupid song as their ringtone? Feeling the need to salvage what was left of their plan, Mukuro turned towards Yamamoto and Tsuna. Putting on his best radiant smile he spoke.

"While we ignore Kyou-chan, what would you like to order?"

"I'll take a Paella, then."Tsuna ordered as he closed his menu trying desperately to resist running away. Mukuro and Hibari were definitely up to something, and he had a feeling it wasn't something good.

'_I guess I was never meant to read the menu_,' Yamamoto thought sadly. "I'll take the same as him."Yamamoto gestured towards Tsuna and closed his menu handing it too Mukuro.

"Alright that's one Paella for the cutie," Mukuro confirmed as he winked at Tsuna, "And one poison-err I mean Paella for you." He spat with an angelic smile plastered on his face as he looked at Yamamoto. "Please enjoy the rest of your night." and he calmly walked away.

Tsuna was mortified at what he just heard the said Kuro-chan say. Are they really going to poison Yamamoto?

'_Ah, this turning out to be the worst night ever!' _Tsuna thought to himself as he tangled his fingers in his hair.

Yamamoto studied Tsuna's distressed look. Something was definitely wrong. "Tsuna, what's the matter? You don't look so good. If you're sick we can go home early."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. He really didn't want to ruin the night, but with Mukuro and Hibari having something up their sleeves he couldn't help but want to leave.

"Yamamoto…I….the truth is…." Tsuna started to say.

_Slam_

Tsuna looked up only to see a chef with long flowing grey hair placing the food they ordered on the table. No matter how you looked at him it was definitely Gokudera. Although his normal clothes were replaced with a chef outfit and for some reason the normal length of his hair was much longer and prettier. It sparkled, you could even see the _kira kira_ sound effects in the air_. _Of course he couldn't succeed with this awesome hair style without the help of a certain shampoo and conditioner. Which, I'm sure you are all dying to know what it is. The super special shampoo and conditioner was no other then, L'oreal, which smelled like the sweetest perfume you ever smelled in your entire life. Also by brushing his hair 100 times a day, it leaves his hair super soft and extra shiny, that it's blinding. Because overall Gokudera himself was just worth it. Tsuna just stared at Gokudera, but had to cover his eyes because of the awesomeness.

'_Not Gokudera-kun too!' _he thought to himself, "Er Gokudera-kun what are you doing here!

"Err sorry Jyu-sir you must be mistaking me for someone else I'm….." the chef said pausing to think of his name

"Ahoudera!" a child screamed.

A young boy with a black afro and horns in his head soon tackled the said chef.

"Gyahahahaha~ Ahoudera I got you!" the boy proceeded to laugh while on top Gokudera's face.

"Lambo, dame!" a young girl yelled at the small boy.

The girl had a wide forehead with slanted eyes and a braided pony tail on her head.

'_Lambo and I-pin! What are they doing here?'_ Tsuna felt his eyes widen.

"Ahou Ushi, why the hell are you here?" Gokudera proceeded to yell at the boy while pulling him off his face.

"Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan~" two teenage girls called out to the children.

"Kyoko-Chan and Haru!" Tsuna was completely awestruck now. What are the two girls doing at the restaurant?

"Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san what a coincidence it must be fate~" Haru said to the two boys sitting down.

"Yo~ Sasagawa and Haru." Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"Tsuna-kun, we're so sorry that the kids disturbed you guys." Kyoko said.

"It's okay. By the way what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Reborn-kun told us it was a good restaurant and Onii-chan came so I was checking up on him." Kyoko replied pointing at the table which held Ryohei(who was there since the beginning, Pao Pao Roshi told him to come)

"Ah I see." '_What the heck is Reborn thinking!' _

"Tsuna!" yelled Lambo jumping off Gokudera and onto Tsuna "Gyahahahahaha Lambo-san is going to eat!"

"Lambo, dame!" I-pin yelled at Lambo trying to chase him down.

The two kids continued to run around the table effectively ruining the Paella dinner by knocking it on the floor.

'_At least Yamamoto is safe from the poison food.' _Tsuna thought a little grateful.

"Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan stop! You ruined Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san's dinner!" Haru cried trying to get the kids to stop.

But before the girls could react Lambo tripped over a fork and fell on his butt.

"…..Waaaaahhhh! Ga….ma…n….I can't!" Lambo began to whine.

Of course, when he reached is limit of tolerance out comes his ten year bazooka, unfortunately he tripped on that evil fork once again and the bazooka slipped from his tiny hands and landed on Yamamoto.

"Ara?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled

_BAM_

With a poof the younger Yamamoto was shrouded in smoke. As the smoke began to disappear a taller figure sat in the spot that Yamamoto was sitting. The smoke finally dispersed, leaving Yamamoto only he was from ten years later. He looked generally the same, but looked older and had a long scar on the left side of his chin. He wore a suit with a blue color shirt and a black tie. Tsuna gaped as he began studying the older Yamamoto.

'_Damn, he got so much hotter in the future'.'_Tsuna thought to himself, but suddenly began blushing at that thought.

"Ara? I thought I was just sitting in my room. Oh Tsuna! I thought you were in Italy?" the older Yamamoto said.

"…..Yama….." Tsuna was to speechless too talk he didn't know what to say just seeing the older Yamamoto made his tongue dry and his head spin. Yamamoto just smiled mischievously at Tsuna and got up. He walked to Tsuna's chair and kneeled to the side of him. Tsuna just looked at Yamamoto and he smiled at him, but for some reason couldn't help but think that the grin reminded him of Reborn when he was plotting something.

"Yama..." he was silenced by Yamamoto kissing him on the lips.

Tsuna got his answer as to why Yamamoto suddenly had that mischievous grin on his face. Yamamoto touched Tsuna's face and he put his hand under his chin to bring him closer. The kiss felt really bitter sweet. Tsuna could tell from the kiss that Yamamoto missed Tsuna a lot. Yamamoto deepened the kiss wanting more of Tsuna. Tsuna kissed back and then suddenly he heard a familiar voice singing…..

_Check Yes Juliet are you with me….Rain is falling down on the sid__e__walk I won't go until you come outside._

Tsuna pulled away from Yamamoto to see who was singing only to see Reborn and another Arcobaleno in cosplay costumes. Reborn was dressed up as Romeo and the other one was….Juliet?

Indeed. The other one was definitely Juliet. His facial structure reminded Tsuna of Hibari yet he had a serene aura rather than a scary one. His long braid was tied up into a bun and he wore a very pretty dress. His hands were holding on to Reborn. They really did look like Romeo and Juliet, well minus the crossdressing.

"Reborn! What are you doing? And why are you cosplaying as Romeo! (and why is Fon, Juliet?)" Tsuna yelled at his home tutor.

'I'm helping the mood of your date," replied Reborn as he began dancing with Fon, who had an amused expression on his face.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!"Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Maa maa~ Yamamoto replied while ruffling Tsuna's hair "The kid is just trying to help~ Then again there's too much people around for my taste."

Tsuna started to look around the restaurant. It was too crowded. First, there was Mukuro and Hibari trying to be waitress, Gokudera fighting with Lambo, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin trying to stop them. Lastly was Ryohei eating dinner and Reborn and Fon cosplaying. Why was the night of Yamamoto and Tsuna's first date being ruined?

_Poof!_

The ten year bazooka wore off and the younger Yamamoto was back. Tsuna sighed to himself it was high time that they _truly_ had some alone time.

"Ne, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Oh Tsuna, it's good to see you again for some reason everything disappeared for five minutes." The younger Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"Ah yeah, um could we leave now?"Tsuna asked, "This doesn't seem much like a date."

Yamamoto looked around and laughed a little bit. Tsuna did have a point.

"Okay lets go." Yamamoto said while holding out his hand towards Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and smiled "Nn ~" he replied while taking his hand.

They walked out of the restaurant together. Reborn looked at them and smirked just as he planned get everyone in one room so that they could have some _real _alone time. Well of course you would expect nothing less of the number one hitman of the world.

Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera looked up from their busy jobs and saw the horrible sight of Yamamoto and Tsuna walking out of the restaurant holding hands and hearts all above their heads. Mukuro looked down at the paper in his hand.

_Operation get Yamamoto away from __T__suna:_

_Phase one: Irritating Yamamoto-FAIL_

_Phase 2: Poison food-FAIL_

_Phase 3: Gathering-FAIL_

The Operation that they had so thought hard and long for was completely ruined. They all looked towards Reborn. They saw a smirk on his face. So, that's what the baby had been planning all along. How could they win against him? Hibari growled and stomped off and Mukuro just left leaving a poor confused Chrome in his place wondering what the heck was going on. Gokudera took out his frustration on Lambo, but was shortly stopped by Haru and Kyoko.

Outside of the restaurant Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking together hand in hand as the full moon shined upon them. Yamamoto suddenly stopped as he realized where they were. Tsuna continued walking, but stopped as Yamamoto pulled him back.

"Hmm what's wrong Yamamoto?"

'Do you remember this place Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

Tsuna looked around only to see a large filed of grass and a tall tree. It was pretty dark so it was hard to make out anything. Yamamoto brought Tsuna to the front of him. He looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Tsuna caught a little off guard started to blush a little, a long silence circled around them as the wind blew and rain started to fall from the sky.

"This is the place where we first confessed our feelings and kissed twice." Yamamoto finally said breaking the silence.

"Oh!"

Tsuna looked around and got a good look at everything. It really was the place that they had their very first special moment. How could he forget? Tsuna felt a chill and started to shiver. Yamamoto let out a chuckle as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Tsuna. Then he bent down and captured Tsuna's lips. Tsuna caught off guard yet again, blushed and kissed Yamamoto back his arms gripping on to the taller boy.

"Tsuna, from here on out I promise," Yamamoto started as he hugged the other boy, "I'll always be there for you."

"Yama-," Tsuna paused then he smiled, "Takeshi, I'll always be there for you as well. After all I…I love you." Tsuna finished blushing at having to say that. He then tiptoed and kissed Yamamoto.

"Hehe, I love you too Tsuna," Yamamoto responded after they broke apart for air. Grinning Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into another kiss.

Tsuna smiled. Even though their dinner turned out to be a total drag, somehow Yamamoto turned it around into another wonderful and unforgettable night.

* * *

Omake

Haru and Kyoko stared intently at the scene before them from the behind the bushes. Earlier an older version of Yamamoto was making out with Tsuna. Now Yamamoto back to normal was currently sharing a cute loving moment with Tsuna. Haru really couldn't believe it! Kyoko and her had fresh material for their Doujinshi!

Kyoko smiled sweetly, a YamamotoxTsuna doujinshi with some Shota and crossdressing in it was sure to sell. She really should thank Reborn later for helping them out with their plan.

The two girls crackled, they couldn't wait to complete their doujinshi. After all, the whole thing was planned by them. Speaking of which, they had to corrupt- I mean _introduce_ Chrome-chan to the world of Yaoi.

Tsuna felt a brief shiver run down his spine.

Fujoshis are scary.

* * *

Kyoru: First off, I'd like to say sorry it took so long and it's probably something you didn't expect. Especially all the crack in it. Sorry, but I hope we made you laugh if anything.

Hibana: I would like to apologize. I cannot write romance to save my life. Hopefully you enjoyed it somewhat? As for the taking forever, I admit, both Kyoru and I had no plot in mind. All of this was done between the hours of 1-4 in the morning so sorry if there are any grammatical errors and the randomness. But I'm happy that it's finally done. ^_^ Hehe, we'll try to write more KHR stories in the future~


End file.
